


Stuffed

by smokesforsterek, stuffedsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chubby Derek, Fat Sex, Fat!Derek, I dont know how to tag, M/M, chubby teen wolf, fat kink, feeder!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesforsterek/pseuds/smokesforsterek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffedsterek/pseuds/stuffedsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Der, I’m home. I brought some food cuz I didn’t know if you’ve eaten yet.” Stiles flicks the light in the kitchen on to see that there are two empty pizza box sitting on the table along with an almost empty bottle of Coca- Cola. Stiles smiles to himself. </p>
<p>or Stiles is a feeder and Derek is his fat boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuffed

Stiles managed to open the apartment door holding three bags of food. A miracle to say the least.

“Der, I’m home. I brought some food cuz I didn't know if you've eaten yet.” Stiles flicks the light in the kitchen on to see that there are two empty pizza box sitting on the table along with an almost empty bottle of Coca- Cola. Stiles smiles to himself.

He places the bags on the counter and cleans up the pizza. He opens the freezer to see that all the ice cream has been eaten as well. Stiles made a quick note to get some on his way home tomorrow. The living room is covered in Twinkie, Ho-Ho, and candy wrappers. He adds them to the list as well. Stiles also found the empty ice cream cartons. He picked up the food bags and headed for their bedroom.

The tv’s light was flickering in the hallway and Stiles turned the corner to see his boyfriend fast asleep covering most of the bed, a bowl of what looked like a box of macaroni and cheese sitting on his bare chest. He must have fallen asleep eating.

Stiles placed the food on the bed, enough to stir the sleeping man.

“Hmm? Stiles? When did you get home?” Derek tried to sit up but failed and ended up picking up his bowl of now cold macaroni and continued eating as though he hadn't drifted to sleep.

“Just now,” Stiles started unpacking the bags of food. “I brought dinner,” he held up Chinese takeout boxes. Derek continued chewing on his mac and cheese.

“I’m full though.” Stiles could see that Derek was full. His belly was peaked like he had just finished a meal not but three minutes ago. Another spoonful of cheesy pasta went into his mouth.

“Well, I’m not going to let this food go to waste, and I can’t eat it all. Plus, I got your favorite!” Stiles opened the carton and the smell of Spicy Orange Chicken filled the small room. Derek sat the empty mac and cheese bowl on the nightstand. This time he made a better effort to sit up. Stiles still had to get up and help him. Stiles’ dick twitched with interest at seeing his love struggle to sit up. Once Derek was in a seated position on the small king size mattress Stiles handed him his Spicy Orange Chicken, Sweet and Sour Pork, Teriyaki Beef, and steamed rice.

Stiles sat next to his boyfriend and ate his Broccoli Beef and Fried rice as Derek watched the news and Stiles watched Derek eat the food with little hesitation. Stiles would praised him with, “Doing good babe,” “Gosh, your beautiful,” and, “I love watching you eat.”

When Derek would stop, Stiles would reach his hand over and rub the 400 lbs man’s stomach until he would burp to make room for more food. Stiles finished his food quick enough and went to put the remainder of his food into the fridge.

When he got back, Derek was trying to reach or another carton of Spicy Orange Chicken. Stiles handed it to him and Derek’s face lit up a little as the smell of filled the room again. Stiles moved the food closer to his boyfriend as he went to clean the living room and maybe get some laundry done.

“Stiles!” Derek called from their room.

Stiles ran over, “Yeah hun?”

“I have to take a dump.” Derek was sitting with his carton in his hand, still shoveling food into his gluttonous mouth.

“Then go.” Stiles teased. Anxious to see his fat boyfriends get up and walk. His fat would jiggle and he wanted to watch every step Derek took.

“I can’t stand up.” Derek rolled his eyes at the slim man standing at the door. Stiles let out a small laugh and walked over to the side of the bed Derek was on.

“Ready?” Stiles said as Derek moved his large mass to hang his feet over the edge of the bed.

“Yeah.”

“Der, you need to put the food down.” Derek looked at the carton as though he had forgotten it was there and set it down next to the discarded mac and cheese bowl. Stiles then noticed the empty bag of Cheetos Puffs on the nightstand as well. “One, two, three,” with a huff Derek is off of the bed and standing on his thick stubby legs. Derek let go of Stiles’ hands and waddled to the bathroom; Stiles not taking his eye off of his gloriously fat boyfriend for even a second.

Derek’s whole body seemed to move with such grace. His fat swayed from side to side, up and down with the rhythm of his stride. Stiles’ cock twitched as Derek sat down with a loud groan and a sigh of relief from standing. Stiles reached into his pants and palmed himself until Derek called from him to come and help him back up.

Stiles went and hoisted the heavy man up and escorted him to the bed again.

“Honestly babe, I don’t know how you get around when I’m not here. You’re so fat you need help getting up.” Stiles said as the bed squeaked and groaned under Derek’s weight.

“I’m not usually this full.” Derek’s hands roamed his own belly. The silver of his stretch marks show along his love handles and around his belly button, his breasts lying down over his mountainous belly. Thick black hair sprinkling over his chest and down from his belly button leading to Stiles favorite part of Derek’s expanded anatomy.

Stiles leaned down and kissed his lover’s soft plush lips. Derek tasted like Chinese and ice cream and mac and cheese, and Stiles loved every taste that came from Derek. Derek lifted his heavy flabby arm and pulled Stiles into a deeper kiss. Derek’s cock jumped to life in his sweatpants and was soon leaking a little.

Stiles tore off his tie and dress shirt, and discarded his pants to the hamper. He shuffled to his half, though these days it was more like his fourth, of the bed and quickly rejoined his lips with Derek’s. Stiles pressed himself on top of Derek, feeling this beautiful fat rub up against his flat stomach. Derek’s hands roamed up and down Stiles’ back and soon found themselves in Stiles’ underwear.

“God I love your little perky ass.” Derek moaned into his boyfriend’s mouth.

“And I love your big fat ass, so we’re even.” Stiles said and Derek laughed.

Stiles reached into his drawer and retrieved the lube. He squeezed some into Derek’s hand and soon was back onto of his magnificently stuffed lover.

“Stiles, I love you so much.” Derek says as he lubes up his fingers in between kisses.

“I love you more.” Stiles says as he digs his hands into Derek’s soft belly looking for the waistband of his sweatpants. “Are these getting tight on you?” Stiles asked when he found the waistband to be stretched out as far as it would go.

“A little,” Stiles releases Derek to pull his pants off of him revealing his thick fat cock that was previously restrained was now erect pressing against the underbelly of Derek’s massive gut. Stiles almost came from that sight alone. He licked his lips and went to kiss the tender inside of Derek’s fleshy thighs.

“I’ll order some bigger ones tomorrow. Don’t wear these again; wait till the new ones come in.” Stiles violently chucked the small pants to the trash. Stiles crawled back up and straddled Derek’s wide girth with little difficulty. Those yoga classes were paying off.

Derek’s chubby fingers teased Stiles’ entrance before pushing in, causing the smaller man to moan as the thick digit opens him up. Stiles’ tongue pushes into Derek’s mouth and he grinds down into the softness under his hips.

Derek moves his finger hitting the spot that makes Stiles’ leg twitch before he adds a second fat finger into the stretching hole of his love. Stiles’ gasps as he is widened, getting ready for Derek’s thick cock.

“Der, you’re so fucking- beauti- bea- beautiful,” he could barely get the words out. He grabs his own dick before his hand is slapped away. He made a small sad noise.

“No, yet. Let me at least- get in.” their words were being broken. Derek’s face was red and Stiles could see the small beads of sweat gathering on his forehead. One last finger slipped into Stiles, the stretch felt so good.

Stiles rode Derek’s fingers for a few seconds before he slowly pushed himself down the apex of Derek’s stomach and lowered himself onto Derek’s thick throbbing dick. It was already leaking.

“So tight,” Derek tried to speak.

Stiles bounced on it, using Derek’s wonderfully hard belly to steady himself as he rode out his orgasm. He could feel Derek shift under him. He could feel the slight twitching of his thighs as he tried to thrust up but his weight plus Stiles’ was too much for his gorgeous legs. Derek was rendered speechless because too much of his energy was focused on his dick buried in Stiles’ tight little ass.

Stiles came down harder trying to meet both his and his boyfriend’s needs.

“Doing so great Der,” Derek took hold of Stiles' slim cock and pumped it in time with Stiles’ bounces. “Come for me you fat ass, please,” Derek came a few seconds later. “Oh, you are so beautiful,” His puffy red face now covered in sweat. Derek kept hold of Stiles as he continued to bounce trying to reach his own orgasm. Stiles’ came on Derek’s chest and fell on top of his giant boyfriend kissing him.

“You did so good. I’m so proud of you. God you’re glorious. I’m glad we did this. I love you like this.” Stiles grabbed a handful of Derek’s breast and kissed it. The bigger man was still trying to catch his breath.

“I- love,” he was breathing heavy, “it- too.” He smiled and Stiles leaned in to kiss him again. “Love that I- can do this for you,- for us.”

They lay there; Derek breathing hard trying to catch up, and Stiles listening to the beautiful sound. Derek’s stomach broke the silence after a few minutes.

“Hungry again big guy?” Stiles patted Derek’s less stiff stomach.

“Yes! You made me exercise!” Derek tried to sit up again. Failing, again.

“Let me clean up and then I’ll go get you something to eat. Think about what you want.” Stiles got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to retrieve a washcloth to clean up his jizz from Derek’s lovely gut.

When he came back Derek had gotten the take out box from the nightstand and was eating out of it with his fingers.

“I was gone for one minute and you act like I don’t feed you.” Stiles rolled his eyes in fake exasperation. He walked over and wiped his boyfriend’s stomach with the warm washcloth. He cleaned the lube off of his flaccid dick and inner thighs. He rinsed off the cloth and gave it back to Derek so he could clean the leftover lube off of his fingers.

“I think I want Mexican.” Derek says as though he is contemplating how to gain world peace.

“Yeah? What do you want? I can get the Mr. T Special. You liked that last time, though it didn’t seem like enough for you.”

“Stiles, that is supposed to feed a family of four.” Stiles knew exactly how much that was supposed to feed, but it still only half satisfied his growing boyfriend. “Get whatever you want; I just want some of those empanada things you go last time.”

Stiles threw on some jeans, one of Derek’s old and pathetically small Henleys, which fit him better now, and a plaid shirt. “Anything else?” he fished his keys and wallet out of his work pants.

“Yeah get me one of those Jarritos things too.” Derek called as Stiles started dialing De La Torres to order his boyfriends food.  
Stiles came back with two Mr. T specials, which included eight tacos, eight gorditas, eight enchiladas, beans and rice, 25 empanada, varying between pineapple, apple, and cherry, and a six pack of fruit punch Jarritos.

Derek ate all of it.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I may or may not make this a series. Not sure yet.~~   
>  ~~This is a one shot and will not be continued as a series. Sorry for any disappointments.~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (Updated: July 4, 2015) I changed my mind, this is probably going to be continued.


End file.
